Poor Shikamaru
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Oneshot. Gaara and his siblings come to Konoha for a visit. this could mean trouble for the lazy Shikamaru. what happens to him. read and find out. rated T for slight scenes with Gaara and Naruto


**This was just something i come up with cause i was bored and thinking about how lazy Shikamaru is. Why i dont know. I just was.**

**It takes place a few years after the whole Orochimaru (sry if name is misspelled. but i seriouly hate him so i dont care) incident. Gaara and his siblings were traveling to Konoha to handle Kage issues with the new Hokage when trouble brews between Temari and Shika. its kind of funny.**

**Warning slightly yaoi between Gaara and Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: i might be able to pass for a Naruto clone but i dont own it.**

* * *

The Reason Why Shikamaru Can't Get a Girlfriend

"I expect you two not to bother me this time." Gaara said as he and his siblings enter the Konoha village. The sand siblings were there on 'official Kage business'. Really Gaara was just feeling lonely and needed his fox.

"Yeah, yeah little brother. No walking in on you and that dumb blonde Hokage while you two bang." Kankurou said. The comment earned him a death glare from piercing mint green eyes and a smack up the head from a fan.

"Not so loud idiot." Temari warned. "If word gets out about this relationship then big trouble will come for Naruto. He doesn't need any more of that." the blonde konouchi explained.

"Enough both of you. And just behave until we leave in a few days." the red-head said before disappearing in a cloud of sand.

The remaining siblings stood there for a few seconds in silence. "So you gonna go find that lazy ass?" the puppet nin asked.

"Can I trust you by yourself?" the blonde countered raising an eyebrow.

"I don't always cause trouble." Kankurou objected with a pout.

Temari sighed. "Just don't make trouble for Gaara." with that last warning the konouchi left her brother standing around like an idiot.

* * *

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage, the Kazekage is here to see you." a polite girl said poking her head in Naruto's office.

"Thank you Lirin. Send him in and you can take the rest of the day off." the blond gave her on of his trademark smiles.

"Thank you sir." Lirin replied "Lord Kazekage he's ready for you." the dirty blonde said turning to the sand nin. Gaara nodded his head and went to see his koi.

"So tell me, what brings the Great Kazekage here to Konoha?" the fox asked once the door to his office was closed and locked.

Gaara smirked as he walked to his koi's desk. "Just a fox that I'm completely crazy and needy for." Gaara said before hungrily planting his lips in the blonde's in a heated kiss.

* * *

"IT'S YOU!" a chubby brown hair boy pointed to Kankurou. All of team ten stopped in their tracks. "You left before we finished our battle. I demand a rematch." Choji called over.

Kankurou shrugged his shoulders. "I have nothing better to do." the puppy nin replied. "But who's paying for all the food?"

"The loser. Which means you." Choji said calmly smirking.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Hey you," he wanted for a response from the puppet nin

"What?" the dark hair teen replied.

"Your sister here too?" Shika lazily asked.

Kankurou smirked. "Yeah, she went looking for you in that direction." he pointed the other way his sister went. _'Hey she said not to cause trouble for Gaara. Nothing about these losers.'_ he inwardly told himself.

"How bothersome. I'm going to look at the clouds then." he huffed and walked the way the sand nin pointed.

Ino pouted. "Thanks for leaving me with these guys." she called after her so called friend. The shadow nin just waved his hand to her and continued walking. "Loser." she huffed.

* * *

"Damn where is he?" Temari asked herself. She was hovering over the leaf village on her fan to get a better view to find Shikamaru. "Gaara made sure that his team wasn't on a mission this week. So where is he?" The konouchi continued her search for almost ten minutes before she spotted a teen with his hair pulled into a pony tail at the top of his head laying on a bench. "Found you." Temari said as she sailed down.

"So this is where you go to hide." the blonde sand konouchi said standing above Shika.

Said teen looked up to see blue eyes staring down at him. "Who said I was hiding? I just got bored of walking around. And trying to find people is too bothersome." the shadow nin replied with a yawn.

Temari looked down with a glare that could easily rival Gaara's. "You are such a jerk." she hissed before performing a special curse jutsu. It hit Shikamaru like a painful wave.

"What was that?" he damned.

Tem smirked. "Just a warning for all the female population that might remotely like you. And only the one who placed it can remove it. So you're stuck with it for life." she informed.

"Whatever. Girls are too bothersome anyway." he commented laying back down on the roof.

Temari finally completely lost it. "I hate you Shika!" she screamed kicking him hard in the side.

The shadow nin whimpered in pain as the blonde sand nin floated away on her fan.

* * *

"Gaara!" the familiar voice of his sister yelled as the door to Naruto's office was flung open revealing the two leaders naked.

Gaara growled. "Tem I said not to bother us." the Kazekage hissed as his sand was raised to block the view of him and his fox.

"I don't care. We have to leave now." she demanded stepping further into the room.

"Why did you forget you hair dyer at home?" the blond stupidly asked. The question got him a smack from the ex-raccoon. "Sorry." he whimpered nuzzling smooth skin.

"Temari we leave the day after tomorrow. Now get out." Gaara order. He waited a few minutes to see if she left. "I mean it sister." he growled and sent some sand daggers in her general direction.

"Fine." she huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Next time I suggest you come alone." Naruto said before kissing the 'love' tattoo above Gaara's left eye.

"I think you're right. I can never have you alone when my sibling are round." Gaara pouted cutely.

"You are so cute when you pout." the comment made the cold-hearted sand nin blush. "now where were we?" the Hokage asked getting back to previous actions before the interruption.

* * *

"Shikamaru what is that?" Ino asked trying not to laugh when the shadow nin walked into the Raman shop where Choji and Kankurou decided to have their eating contest.

Kankurou smirked as he saw his sister's handy work. "Looks like you pissed my sister off, baka."

"Hn." Shika replied sitting next to Choji.

_'waring this jerk is a complete lazy ass. he considers women to be 'bothersome' and a waste of time. i suggust to all the female population that you dont even try to hook up with him. he is too lazy to give a girl a good time' _is what a bright neon sign above Shikamaru's head read. it appeared everytime a female was within 10ft. of him. and having Ino in his group the sign would always be active.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. please review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Thanx all you Naru fans Lirin :-)**


End file.
